Fighter of Time/Chapter 11: Falling Hope
Autum looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small cell. She leaned against the back wall, studying her situation. She then noticed her younger brother in the cell next to her. He was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. She went to say something to get his attention but instead found herself sliding down the wall holding her side. Eznik looked over at Autum. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain, but there was no way for him to help her. He then glanced at the two who were outside of the cell as he got up and walked to the bars near his sister. “How are you doing?” he asked his sister. She just grinned at him. He looked back at the two who were holding them prisoner. By the looks of it one of their capturers had been injured also by the way he held his hand over his eyes. “What do you want with us?” Eznik questioned the two. Yoko holding his hand over his eyes answered “Simple… You fix my eyes; we’ll let you help your sister. Otherwise you get to watch her die in her cell. And I’m sure, knowing Tae; that she will make it as painful as possible.” Yoko was in a lot of pain himself and he’d rather not lose his sight so he struck this deal with the Doctor. “Don’t do it Eznik. Let him suffer. Let him go blind. You know they are just going to kill me anyway.” spat Autum. Eznik looked over at her lying in her own pain. He then looked at the one who offered him the deal. He knew his sister was right, either way she would still end up dead. But he’d rather not watch her suffer. He also knew this man was being used by the government, so in his mind, it wasn’t his fault he was on the wrong side. He walked up to the cell door. “I’ll do it. My guess your eyes come first?” Yoko nodded a little as he continued to hold his hand over his eyes. His eyes were burning horribly and he wanted the pain to end. “That’s right; and you know your sister is too stubborn to die right now anyway.” Yoko grumbled. He felt Tae tug on his shirt letting him know she was there. Eznik chuckled a little at Yoko’s comment about his sister. He realized that he knew her well. He then held out his hand knowing the young girl would take it and teleport him. As he did he studied this Tae. She was almost a dead-ringer of a friend of his; the teenager, Zigor. But he was pretty dog-gone sure Zigor didn’t have a younger sister. He sure never mentioned such. Besides what would she be doing here, in addition, working for the government? Tae snatched Eznik’s hand and the three vanished. Eznik looked around the room he was now in. It was a rather high tech medical room. It wasn’t as high-quality as his, but he could make due. “Get on the bed and lay down.” Eznik instructed as he walked up to a shelf. He studied the vials, jars and other paraphernalia. He grabbed a couple of things setting them on the counter. Yoko slowly got onto a bed with Tae’s help. He laid back letting out a small whine. He then quietly whispered to the young girl “Tae, go get the metal pieces off of Autum’s hands. I doubt Dr. Hitaru will be doing anything stupid.” As Yoko was talking to her he could hear Eznik moving things about, but what he didn’t like was that he wasn’t sure what he was doing. But even if he could see he wouldn’t know if what the doctor was doing was going to help or hurt him for he knew nothing about medical concerns. It was just a chance he was going to have to take. Tae noticing his uneasiness patted him on the shoulder for reassurance and then she vanished. Eznik sighed and walked up to Yoko. “This is going to hurt a little. You also won’t be able to use your eyes for a few days but it’s better than the alternative of going blind.” Yoko gulped uneasily as he was leery of trusting the doctor especially because he knew that he suspected that they were going to kill his sister despite his efforts. But then he kept reminding himself that he had no choice but to trust him. Eznik set his tools on a small hover table next to the bed. He took Yoko’s hand and removed it from over his eyes. “You are going to have to relax.” Eznik remarked as he studied Yoko. He was going to drug him. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing but at least it would give him time to figure out how to get himself and his sister out of there. Yoko nodded a little as he thought ‘yeah that’s easy for you to say.’ He knew that he was defenseless and there was no doubt the doctor would probably try something. He only prayed that he would save his eyesight first or else he would be blind. He knew Tae could easily take care of herself and their prisoners. He just would have to trust this Dr. Hitaru to healing his eyesight. Eznik pulled out a medical gun. He put it to his patient’s arm and shot it into him. Yoko let out a grunt. Eznik listened to his breathing slow down; he could tell the drugs were taking effect. He knew he needed to work quickly; he’d rather not have his patient lose his eyesight. Autum let out a groan as she walked up to the cell door. She looked at the lock; smirking. She then moved her hand to the lock. She could easily pick the lock, though once she did the problem was what she would do next? She had no idea where they had taken her brother. Suddenly, Autum let out a cry of pain. She fell to her knees. She looked over to see who punched her wounded side. Tae stood next to Autum with a cold stare on her face. “Either you remove the metal pieces off your hands, or you will be in even more pain when I’m done with you.” snapped the young girl. She knew that she could easily overcome this weak injured fighter. Autum bit her lip. She put the question forth in her mind ‘was her fist faster than this girl’s ability to teleport?’ She knew that this child didn’t drink so her teleporting skills would be exact. She swung her fist at the child’s stomach hoping to knock the wind out of her. She felt her hand hit nothing as Tae vanished. Autum used the bars to get to her feet. She was feeling rather feeble. She looked around, but there was no sign of the girl. Autum’s eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down in time to witness Tae standing there with a dagger stabbed into her good side. Autum’s swung her fist down at Tae, just to see her disappear milliseconds before impact. Autum reached down and held her new injury. Both of her sides were now wounded. She was bleeding pretty badly from both wounds. She knew it was only time before she passed out from the blood loss or the pain. Autum eyes darted around the cell searching for her opponent. She let out a small writhing cry as she felt a dagger sink into her back. She stumbled forwards away from the cell bars. She looked back at Tae, who was standing there so innocently holding the dagger covered in blood on the other side of the cell bars. Autum could feel herself getting light-headed. This child was just toying with her, as if this was just a game of cat and mouse. But Autum couldn’t let go of her pride even with her life on the line. She wouldn’t’ give up; she’d rather pass out from the pain than surrender to this small child. Autum closed her eyes as she stumbled back some more. She was in a lot of pain. How could it be that she had become so useless in the fight? She winced some as she felt a blade against the back of her leg. “So should I make it where you can’t walk anymore?” Tae questioned her. “Will that make you finally submit?” Autum turned to swing at Tae, but she vanished. Autum cursed under her breath. She then let out a cry as she felt the blade dig into her leg. She swung fast and hit the child in the head. Autum could feel her weight bearing down on her leg causing her much agony, but all that mattered is that she felt her hand make impact. She watched Tae stumble backwards from the hit. Autum knew she needed to act instantly. She darted at Tae as fast as her body would let her. “Sabaku!” she screamed as she swung her arms at the child. Her sword appeared in mid-swing. It hit the ground, but Tae was nowhere. Autum used her sword as a crutch as she glanced around the room. This stealth assassin was getting the best of her. She needed to predict where this child was going to turn up next. She glanced all around though she was worn and torn from her wounds. She then felt the blade against her unwounded leg. She closed her eyes. She couldn’t’ surrender, she wouldn’t surrender; she was so close to her memories. She turned and snatched Tae’s wrist. The young girl smirked as she let go of her blade. Autum went to punch the girl but she had disappeared again. She reappeared behind Autum. “That wasn’t very smart.” droned Tae. “It doesn’t matter if you grab me… I can still teleport.” She threw the dagger into Autum’s healthy leg. She watched Autum writhing in pain as she grabbed the blade and slowly plucked it from her leg. “So you do we keep playing or are you going to surrender the metal pieces of your hands?” Immediately Autum swung the blade at the girl hoping to get her blood on her. She looked behind her where Tae was but she was gone. It was obvious how useless it was to continue to fight. She was straining her body just to stand and in her condition she wasn’t close to being on the same level as this child. She looked at her hands sighing. There were a few clicks as she took off the metal parts of her hands. She tossed them at the girl who was now standing on the other side of the cell bars. “Get out of my sight.” she said coldly to Tae. Tae walked up grabbing the blood covered metal pieces. She studied Autum for a moment and then she laughed. “How anti-climatic. Can you believe I was actually nervous about this mission? I had heard stories about how great a fighter you were. Ha…ha! Even Yoko thought we were going to have problems. What a disappointment you turned out to be. You’re nothing but a ‘has been’.” She then vanished. Autum watched the girl vanished. She fell to her knees and let out a cry of pain. Yes, she agreed with the girl whole-heartedly; she was a disappointment. She would have never charged into this if she thought there was any chance it was going to turn out like this. She looked at the wounds on her legs. They were rather deep and quite possibly did some damage to her muscles. Autum closed her eyes in her grief. Everything was going wrong. It was as if the gods were laughing at her. She was so close to getting her memories back, to find herself easily defeated by a child. She looked at her mutilated hands that were covered in blood. Maybe her brother was right; her age was catching up to her making her no longer a fighter. She found the sting of such an admission hurt worst than her wounds. Tae dropped the metal pieces on a hover tablet next to Yoko. She heaved out a sigh as there was no sign of the doctor. She studied Yoko as he laid there in a deep sleep; his eyes had bandages over them. It seemed as if the doctor did help Yoko. She walked out of the room knowing taking care of the doctor would be easy. Eznik walked onto the bridge of the ship and closed the door. He looked at the control panel and started to press a few buttons. He needed to stall this ship to hopefully give him time to come up with a plan. He bit his lip as he found he needed an access code. He closed his eyes thinking as he ran his hand over the keyboard. He then punched in a few codes and entered it. He smirked a little bit; that was too easy. He then proceeded to change the destination of the ship. “Now for the finishing touch.” Eznik said as he bent down opening a panel under the controls. He grabbed a chuck of wires and began to tug at them to rip them out when he suddenly winced as he felt the barrel of a gun to the back of his head. “It seems like you gotten yourself lost, or is it that you are starting trouble Dr. Hitaru?” Tae declared as she held the gun to the doctor’s head. “Either way I would let go of the wires, unless you want your sister to die. And just so you know… it wouldn’t bother me killing you either. It makes me, no never mind.” Eznik listened to her; by the tone of voice she would kill him. She seemed to have no feelings about it one way or the other. He rose up his hands, but didn’t turn to face her. “Why is a young girl like you forced to work for the government?” he queried as he turned slowly looking at her. He studied her cold expression. His response was to simply smile at her. “Those reasons don’t concern you. Do you want to help your sister or should I just let you watch her bleed to death.” Tae spoke quietly but deliberately. She didn’t seem to care what he did because anything he did had consequences that someone would suffer. Eznik sighed a bit; it looked like the government trained this child rather well. “I would have to pick helping my sister.” he disclosed holding out one of his hands towards Tae. He wasn’t a fighter and he knew this child would shoot to kill by the look in her eye. Eznik watched as she took his hand. Eznik looked around to find he was in Autum’s cell. Tae had vanished again. His eyes widened as he saw Autum. “By the goddess what happened??” he gasped as he crawled up to her. He took off his coat and held it to her side. He looked around for a medical kit. Tae appeared outside of the cell and tossed a medical kit into the cell. Eznik looked at Tae. “I will need more than just that.” he conveyed to her. “You should of that about that dear Doctor before you ran off and tried to sabotage the ship.” she snipped as she then disappeared from the room. Eznik inched over and snatched up the medical case. He moved it up next to Autum. “You hold on, got it?” he spoke loudly trying to keep her awake and get her hopes up. He opened up the medical case and started to work on her wounds. He glanced at her. He knew that she was in unbearable pain, yet she held back the tears and screams. Time passed slowly as Eznik treated her wounds. He did the best he could with what he had. She was lying on the ground using Eznik’s coat as a pillow. Eznik was leaning against the wall scrutinizing their situation. It felt like an eternity waiting for death to make its call. Eznik knew that Autum would be killed as for himself; he would be questioned about his daughter first. They finally had a reason to bring him in; helping a person wanted by the government, his sister. “The fates mock us, don’t they…?” Autum alleged as she moved her arms behind her head looking up at the ceiling. Eznik chuckled some. “I think it’s more of a game of chance and it seems we both really suck at it.” He let out a gasp of air and closed his eyes. “You never speak badly of the gods or the fates, do you?” Autum questioned. Eznik smiled at her. “They say it brings you bad luck if you do. So I’d rather not risk it, but as we can tell it hasn’t helped me one bit. But I’d like to think that your bad luck Autum has rolled over to me for helping you.” Autum sighed as she shook her head. She would never understand her younger brother. Autum closed her eyes, as she realized she really couldn’t play the at least you’re not going to die card. He was going to be dying soon from his condition. They both were going to end up having their last memories in a prison cell. It was a thought that didn’t run to well with Autum. “You have some great plan to get us out of here, don’t you?” she quizzed her brother. “Um.. hm..” her brother rambled “I don’t know how reliable. And I don’t know how great. It depends on how smart that husband of yours is and how well my two guests have adapted to being in another dimension.” He grinned at her for he knew that she wouldn’t’ like the plan of leaving her fate in someone else’s hands. “Great, count us both dead along with them.” Autum said as she sat up. She closed her eyes from the pain. She lay back down for the pain was more than her trauma-ridden body could take. She let out a sigh of frustration. She was worthless and because she was, she was left relying on two people who’d never been around technology and her supposed husband Celtic; who probably didn’t even know how to fly a ship. Fanfic * Prologue *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13